The Red Witch
by Sagashiteru
Summary: Finé visits Izetta after a long day of politics. Set right after the epilogue of the anime. Finé/Izetta lemon


_Sometimes I feel like I'm the only dude in the yuri community… It's a heart-wrenchingly lonely life I live._

-Me

* * *

It's often unfair to judge the world based on fairytales. Those are exaggerated, painted either too optimistic or too pessimistic, exaggerated grossly out of proportion to an unreasonable level. Most of them are painted too bright, until the point they would blind you if they existed in the real world.

The truth behind such tales is often darker. That is why they are changed, and change, by nature, tends to go overboard. Do it over and over and you'll end up with a tale that has little resemblance to the gritty truth that bore it. There are few that are more than sensationalized half-truths left in the world.

However, basing your life on the past is also foolish. Duty vs love is an overdone trope in stories, but that is simply because it's a choice so many are actually faced with. Everyone knows the classic story – the hero choses duty over love and you get a bittersweet ending. However, people accept the convenient outcome far too often. It's easier to follow an established plotline than to carve out a new path for your life.

However, it is possible to be faced with the choice and have love so strong it overwhelms anything before it. It is possible to have love so strong you cannot abandon it.

It is like the Atlantan poet Robert Frost says in this poem _The Road Not Taken_ :

 _I took the one less traveled by,_

 _And that has made all the difference._

That's what Finé thinks as she walks into the cabin, her eyes finding her witch and smiling.

"Izetta!" she says warmly. "Lotte!"

The maid smiles happily. "Hime-sama! Wonderful to see you again!"

"Likewise." The Queen smiles.

"We'll, I'll leave you two alone then," Lotte says, and leaves the room in a hurry.

Izetta sits on a chair, unable to walk anymore, but her face has lit up upon seeing her Queen.

"Hime-sama."

Finé fixes her with a pointed stare.

The witch blushes, and her gaze falls. "Finé…" she mumbles.

"What?" the Queen says. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Finé," the witch says again, louder this time, but the hesitation, the shyness, is still there in her voice. Finé says nothing, so she slowly raises her head.

They have not made eye contact before Finé leans forward, pressing their lips together, and Izetta's eyes widen, but only for the slightest moment before the Queen's ambrosial _taste_ overwhelms her, consumes her, swallows her up and leaves her stumped, and when Finé draws back her cheeks are red, and Izetta's breath is heavy.

Finé's eyes are half lidded, and Izetta finds herself staring at the woman who's become the reason for her life, and almost absently she raises a hand to her face.

"I missed you…" she breathes, and although Finé does not immediately reply her face lights up in the most subtle of smiles anyone else would have missed, and Izetta finds her heart beating a hint faster as that smile seems to fill the room with a beautiful, wonderful light.

Finé looks up at her. "I missed you as well," she says. Izetta cannot help but smile too. Finé places another small, fleeting kiss on her lips.

They take their time, basking in each other's presence, holding each other until all they can see, all they can hear, all they can smell, all they can feel, and all they can taste is each other. It might seem a small comfort if someone were to look from the outside, but they live for the few hours a day they can spend wrapped up in each other.

They don't get as much time together as they would like – not nearly enough. The war is over now, but there is so much more that still needs to be done, affairs that need to be set in order. Finé lives for the night, when she can come home to the woman who's come to mean everything to her. When they get the time to be together, they never rush into things, because they find it's the small touches, the sweet, subtle kisses that give life meaning, those soft touches that leave them breathless and panting long after the rest of the country has gone to bed.

Finé leans in again, but the kiss this time is different from the ones before. She presses her lips into Izetta's hard, leaving the other girl completely breathless, at her mercy.

Placing her hands on Izetta's shoulders, she pushes the girl back into the chair, their lips moving softly against each other. Izetta makes to move, but Finé cups her face in her hands, and draws closer until their lips are against each other so perfect they appear like two halves of a broken soul joined together at last.

A small sound escapes Izetta's throat, and Finé closes her eyes, ignoring how her heart begins to beat faster. Instead, she takes the opportunity as the witch's lips part a little to take her lower lip between her teeth, biting gently.

Despite herself, Izetta moans against Finé's lips, her lips parting further. Driven by the other girl's pleasure, Finé presses forward, her tongue entering Izetta's mouth.

Ever shy, Izetta meets her tongue tentatively with her own, experimentally, as if afraid she'll ruin the perfect moment between them. Finé continues, growing rougher by the second until she feels the other girl shaking beneath her.

Scraping Izetta's lower lip between her teeth, she draws back, her teeth not releasing Izetta's lip, teasingly, _deliciously_ , until the last possible second. Slowly, she opens her eyes and draws back an inch.

Izetta looks up to meet her eyes, her face flushed. She pants slightly, her breath hot against Finé's lips. The Queen runs a thumb along her lower lip.

"It's going to take a month at most," Finé says. "They're giving some trouble, having seen nothing like this in modern history, but I'm determined to see it through."

If possible, Izetta's blush darkens, and she mumbles something Finé does not understand. She's always shy, but there's nothing that makes her heart pound and her voice go far away to where she can't reach it like the memory of that night under the stars, with Finé on one knee before her, tears in her eyes, and the scent of a dozen different flowers in the air around them.

"I'll see the law passed, though, no matter what they say. It's my decision as Queen."

She kisses Izetta again.

"You hear me? I _will_ be with you, no matter what."

She stands up then, and pulls Izetta up, taking her in her arms. The witch averts her gaze as Finé sets her softly on the bed, climbing in after her. She makes to kiss her, but pauses as she finds tears in Izetta's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't even walk," she says, looking away. She closes her eyes, unable to stop the tears that leak out of the corners. "And you still don't throw me away. I'm no use to you anymore, and even so you're fighting to create a new law so you can be with me. You're fighting so hard for me… I don't deserve… you."

"Izetta…"

"I hate my legs…"

Finé says nothing. For a moment there is silence, a slight ache in Izetta's heart as she curses the uselessness of her legs.

But then she gasps, and she opens her eyes, and suddenly her tears are gone, and suddenly she feels her love for the other girl swell until it's impossible to draw breath, because Finé has taken her foot in her hands. Izetta shuts her eyes tight, the tears falling again. Finé kisses her foot once, twice, three times, before kissing up her leg.

"Your legs are beautiful," Finé says, each word punctuated by a sweet kiss that conveys more than any conversation ever could. "You aren't useless. I don't care if you can't walk. You'll never be useless to me." She raises her head until their eyes meet, and dips down to place a lingering kiss upon the other girl's lips. "Never say that about yourself ever again. To me, you'll always be the reason I live."

She tries not to cry, she really does, but she can't help it. The blizzard of emotions whirling inside her is too strong. She wishes she could convey it with words, but she can't so instead she pulls Finé closer, kissing her with a desperation that feels like she's drowning and Finé is the air she needs to live.

"Finé," she says, urgency in her voice. "Please."

She closes her eyes as Finé leaves her lips, and instead kisses her jaw. Izetta tries to draw a breath but it gets caught in her throat as Finé leaves a trail of kisses down her throat, and to her chest. Izetta lays her head back, her skin feeling so warm it's almost unbearable, a heat pooling between her legs that can only be satisfied by Finé's touch.

Finé undoes Izetta's shirt with practiced deftness, and in a few seconds Izetta lays beneath her in a pair of panties, a telltale damp spot growing upon the cloth. Finé undresses quickly, and her dress is barely off before her mouth is upon Izetta's again, her tongue seeking out Izetta's.

Finé draws back. Izetta opens her mouth to say something, but the sound that escapes instead is a soft moan as Finé's hands are upon her white breasts.

Finé takes a nipple between her index finger and thumb and squeezes experimentally. Izetta exhales sharply. Finé kisses her cleavage, leaving the other girl breathless as she slowly places soft kisses on her chest, from her collarbone to her breasts, and Izetta finds herself gritting her teeth as Finé takes a nipple in her mouth.

Her mouth is bliss and her touch is fire. Nothing in the world, absolutely _nothing_ at all, is sweeter than being with Finé, when they are both unclothed, both vulnerable, both exposed to each other in a display of trust that should not be possible in the real world.

Izetta has had a large portion of her life eaten away by the Stone, and they know they need to set the way for lasting peace before the time comes. Finé has already stifled any complaints – she will follow Izetta when the time does come, unless they can find a way to remedy her situation. It's been proven, time and again, that you cannot be trusted to function properly if you lose the one you love. The story of Sophie is but the loudest voice among the countless others, and Finé refuses to live in a world where Izetta does not.

Finé leaves her chest, and Izetta finds herself biting her lip in anticipation. The room is silent as the sea on a windless night, and the ache in her core is so strong it's a struggle not to push Finé down until her head is between her legs, but she restrains herself.

Finé moves slowly downward, agonizingly slowly, her hot breath _painful_ against Izetta's hyper-sensitive skin. She feels Finé's breath between her legs, and a shiver runs down her limbs.

Then she's elsewhere, and Izetta almost cries out in indignation. Finé kisses her hipbones, then her thighs. Slowly, she kisses everywhere but where Izetta needs her to, her hands on either side of Izetta's waist. She brings her left hand forward.

The moment her fingers find Izetta's thigh, the witch feels her heart stop. A sound that's half-way between a sob and a guttural groan escapes her throat, and a moment later Finé kisses her thigh, just an inch away from the edge of her panties.

"Finé, please," she begs.

Finé looks up at her, and a smirk crosses her face. She dips down slowly, torturously, deliciously slowly, until her face is an inch from her. Izetta holds her breath, her heart pounding. Looking into her eyes, Faye slowly opens her mouth…

And blows.

"Please!" Izetta cries, a shiver running down her body, throwing her head back. "I can't take it anymore!"

Finé smiles. She pulls Izetta's panties down finally – fucking _finally_ – her nails lightly scraping her skin, leaving electricity stronger than the Stone in their wake.

She pulls the panties free of Izetta's legs and casts them away. Then she raises her head, her breath still hot, and Izetta watches, as if from the end of a long tunnel, as she draws closer – slowly, slowly – and kisses the nub above her lips.

Izetta is almost unaware of the cry that tears from her lips as her back arches. She stiffens, a jolt of electricity running through her, rooting her to the spot like a spear through each limb. How she doesn't come there and then she has no idea.

Then Finé's mouth is finally, finally, _finally_ upon her, her tongue upon her clit and Izetta feels herself almost drift out of consciousness as the ache between her legs is finally addressed. Finé's tongue rubs small circles around her clit, and Izetta's juices leaking out into her mouth. The Queen licks her, driving her more and more insane, licking her faster and faster until her chin is drenched in Izetta's juices.

Then she stops, and Izetta opens her eyes to look down at her, still aching, her breath ragged, her heart thundering harder than the time she'd fought Sophie. Slowly, Finé raises her head an inch, making sure Izetta does not avert her gaze. And how can she? There is almost an electric connection between their eyes, like a bolt of lightning between them, and as Finé stares at Izetta, the witch feels naked, more naked – far, _far_ more naked – than her state of undress, as the Queen stares into her soul, and Izetta finds that Finé sees everything about her, knows her better than she knows herself. And she finds that she loves it.

Finé grins then, and her pink tongue darts out. Izetta's breath catches in her throat as the Queen licks her juices from around her lips, smiling as she savors every last drop.

And that's the last straw. Almost involuntarily, her hands shoot down and push Finé's mouth back down upon her cunt, her fingers burying into the Queen's beautiful blonde hair.

" _Don't... stop..._ "

Finé teases her no more, instead obediently eating her out with a fervor that's matched only by the painful rate at which Izetta's heart continues to pound. With one hand Finé moves her hair out of the way, and the gold catches the light for just an instant, before her mouth is upon Izetta again. Each pass of Finé's tongue over her clit drives Izetta closer to the edge. The air in the room grows hotter until she can't draw breath, and her legs move on her own, as much as they can, hugging Finé's head as her tongue moves over the witch's soaking lips.

It's clear Finé has no control over the moan that leaves her throat, and that's it for Izetta. It's the single most beautiful, the _sexiest_ sound she has ever heard in her entire life, and her heart seems to stop. Her muscles stiffen, her toes curling, her fingers digging into Finé's head, her vision blurring, growing darker in the corners, and her mouth opens in an incoherent cry of raw, burning passion, the tears running down her face as she continues to cry in a language no one speaks but Finé understands.

She's drained from her orgasm as Finé joins her on the pillow, still licking her fingers. Izetta blushes, the heat rushing up to her face as the watches the Queen lap up the juices she's secreted into her mouth.

Izetta makes to talk but Finé takes her into her arms and kisses the top of her head. "You're not useless, okay?" she says softly. "Never say that again. You're everything. There's nothing if not you. Got it?"

Stupidly, Izetta finds herself blinking back tears as she says, " _Yes_ …"

Finé nods, satisfied. "Good," she says, and pulls Izetta into her chest, drawing the sheets over them.

* * *

 **I rely too much on words and not enough on action in my life. Since I'm asexual, I don't know how it feels like to be physically attracted to someone. I write angsty emo romance all the time, and because of that I've gotten, like,** ** _really_** **good at it. But I rely too much on characters being super emotional all the time. So I challenged myself to write a lemon without a single character saying the words** ** _I love you_** **, and instead showing that through my prose.**

 **Hard to write sex, though… I've neither fucked nor kissed anyone, and I have no desire to. It's hard to write something that's so alien to you effectively, so that's why I'm writing a lot of it.**

 **Uhh, and the law was same-sex marriage, in case you didn't get that.**

 **Sex scenes are what I'm not good at writing. I know this wasn't as good as, say, Dancing in the Rain (one of my Tokyo Ghoul fanfictions). I don't like this scene too much, but I'm going to keep writing them, because in my experience that is the single best way of getting better at something in writing. I get slightly obsessed when I discover something I'm not great at in writing, so expect lemons... More lemons...**

 **Fuck, wish I was a girl... Then I wouldn't have to be a male yuri fan. Being a male yuri fan is seriously heart-crushing, knowing I'll never be part of something so beautiful - Aright, I'm going to stop before I weird you all out beyond repair.**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 _ **Yondekurete arigatou~**_

* * *

 **Reply to the guest: Oh my god, thanks for pointing that typo out. That like, gave me a heart attack. I am literally flushed with embarrassment right now. My ears are radiating heat. Owww. Thanks for pointing it out before more damage was done. Faye is a character from my book (which I just finished like last week), so my fingers are used to typing her name. It was my ULTIMATE nightmare. Guess I should have run a CTRL + F before publishing that shit, huh? Woooh, that was so embarrassing I'm still shaking. And thanks for the feedback about Izetta's personality. My response is that there is nothing to say she's gotten over those issues because of time. She also couldn't have gotten over those issues when she called Finé by name because that kind of stuff wouldn't just happen in one scene. I think it's still valid. But oh my god, my heart is pounding. Thanks for the review. Criticism is always good.**


End file.
